The Guardian Chronicles
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 4: The Guardian Chronicles. Po becomes curious about the Guardians his DillyDale friends have and he seeks out to learn the stories of how they got their Guardians. This is based on The Cutie Mark Chronicles from My Little Pony.
1. Logan the Horse & Uncicorn

**Chapter 1.**

 **Logan the Horse & Uncicorn**

It was 9 – 15 – 13 at the WildLife Comperhensive High School. Po was in his history class with Donnatello, Abigail the Kangaroo, her Guardian Aquos Akiwmos and her Pokemon Dedenne, but Po was not paying any attention at all because he was looking at the Aquos Attribute symbol that was on Abigail's thigh and it made him more curious then ever.

At Lunchtime Po sat with his best buddy Michelangelo but Po just could not help thinking about the Aquos Attribute symbol that was on Abigail's thigh. Mikey quicky nudged him to get Po out of his thoughts.

"Everything alright big guy?" asked Mikey.

"Oh yeah," said Po, "I was just thinking. You know the Aquos Attribute symbol Abigail has on her thigh?"

"Yes," saidd Mikey.

"And you know the Guardian she's got?" asked Po.

"Yes," said Mikey again.

"Well, I am curious about she and her friends got their Guardians," said Po.

"If you are that curious," said Mikey, "How about you start asking them how they earned their Guardians?"

"Good idea, Mikey," said Po, "Who should I start with?"

Mikey turned and saw Logan the Horse, his Guardian Darkus Uncicorn and his Pokemon Greninja come walking towards them.

"Here comes Logan, Uncicorn and Greninja," said Mikey, "Maybe you should start with them."

Logan, Uncicorn and Greninja appoarched the table Po and Mikey were sitting at and they sat down.

"Hey there Po and Mikey," said Logan.

"Hi Logan," said Po, "You know your Guardian Uncicorn?"

Logan, Uncicorn and Greninja looked at each other in confusion and then back at Po.

"Umm . . . Yes," said Logan.

"Well, I am curious about how you and your friends earn your Guardians," said Po, "And I want to start with you."

"You want to know about our Guardian stories?" asked Logan.

Po nodded.

"Ok," said Logan, "It all began on an ordinary day in DillyDale."

* * *

 **Flashback**

I was at the DillyDale Library; I was busily reading a book called "The Old Man of the Mountains", when Joseph the Jackal came up to me and said:

"Logan, this Halloween, there going to be a Harlow Nightmare Festival at the nearby city of AnimalTropolis, there will be loads of fun and everybody will be dressing up in costumes."

"That sounds great," I said, "I shall go."

Later that day, I left the DillyDale Library with the book I had barrowed, and I headed towards DillyDale Soup Pot for dinner as my parents were in Shire horse town busily doing some shopping. I failed to notice that a capsule bearing the Darkus Attribute symbol was hurling towards me, fortunately it didn't hit me, and it landed right behind me.

I turned and saw the capsule; I jumped with surprise as the capsule opened up with a hiss, and the Bakugan Darkus Unicorn climbed out, and she shook herself madly.

"What a ride," she said to herself; she then turned and saw me staring at her in amazement, she then looked deeply into my eyes, I suddenly reared up as I screamed with pain as the Darkus Symbol burned into my left thigh; and Uncicorn reared up too as she screamed with pain too as the Element of Peace, a horse shoe burn itself into her left thigh, after the pain was gone, me & Uncicorn were now partner and Guardian.

I saw the Darkus Symbol carved into my flesh and turned to Uncicorn who was looking at the horse shoe that had burned into her left thigh.

"Who are you?" I asked her, Uncicorn turned towards me before answering.

"I am Unicorn," she said to me, "what is your name?"

"My name is Logan," I said, "By the way, what is this marking on me?"

"I can explain," said Uncicorn, "my mother told me stories about the bonds shared between guardians and partners, when they meet and feel a certain bond between them, emblems are emblazoned onto them as a sign of their bond and as you have the Darkus Attribute that means you are my partner and I have a horse shoe, which make me your Guardian."

I was amazed and I was too stunned to speak, and later when I returned home with Uncicorn [who was now in her ball form] I showed my new Guardian to my two sisters Reina & Yara.

"So with Uncicorn as your Guardian," said Reina to me, "does that mean she is a member of our Family?"

"Yes it does," I said.

I then looked at Unicorn and said happily as I nuzzled her:

"My Darkus Uncicorn."

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Po, "What an amazing story."

"Yes," said Logan, "And me and Uncicorn had been great friends since then."

"I can't to hear about the other Guardian stories," said Po.

The bell rang for the end of Lunchtime.

"Well," Logan said to Po & Mikey, "Me, Uncicorn and Greninja better head off to our lesson, see you later Mikey and Po."

Then, they went to their classes.


	2. Joseph the Jackal & Nemus

**Chapter 2.**

 **Joseph the Jackal & Nemus**

Later that afternoon after School ended, Po went into Animal City so he could hear more about Animal & Guardian bonding stories, and he saw the Mystery Inc Gang at a small stand getting some food for lunch.

"Hi kids," said the Vendor, "What'll it be for you today?"

"I'll have Six Hamburgers with mustard, relish, onions and pickles," said Shaggy.

"Me too," said Scooby.

"Six?" asked the Vendor.

"They have insatiable appetites," said Ninetails, Joseph the Jackal's adoptive sister.

"Me & Ninetails will have one Cheese burger each," said Joseph.

"I'll have two slices of Pizza," said Fred.

"I'll have a hot dog," said Daphne.

"And I'll will have a chicken burger," said Velma.

The Vendor gave them their food, they sat down and they began eating. Just as the Mystery Inc Gang sat down, Joseph's Guardian Haos Mega Nemus saw Po approach them.

"Hi Po," he said.

"Hey Guys," said Po.

"Hi there Po," said Fred, "We never see you at this time of the afternoon before."

Po saw Nemus sitting on the table and then he turned to see the Haos Attribute Symbol carved into Joseph's left – hind leg and he asked Joseph:

"Joseph, how did you get your Guardian?"

The Mystery Inc Gang stopped eating and looked at each other in confusion and then back at Po, before Joseph spoke up.

"Why did you ask that?"

"Because I am curious of how you and the others earned their Guardians," said Po, "And so I am asking them how they earned their Guardians and the first I asked was Logan and how he earned his Guardian Uncicorn."

"And now you want to know how Nemus became my Guardian?" asked Joseph.

Po nodded.

"Ok," said Joseph, "It all began in Woodland."

* * *

 **Flashback**

I was having a sleepover at my friend Franklin the Turtle's house and on a walk, Franklin picked a bouquet of dandelions for his mother.

"Thank you," she said, "They're lovely."

Just then, Harriet grabbed the flowers.

"No, Harriet," I said, "Those aren't yours."

Franklin's mother smiled.

"Harriet is still little," she said to me, "She needs to learn how to share."

Franklin's mother took some of the flowers and tucked them into her hat.

Harriet put her flowers into her mouth. Franklin and I hoped they tasted terrible.

We walked for a long time. Harriet began to her eyes and yawn. Then she got cranky. I gave Harriet her blanket; Franklin's mother gave her a cookie and some milk. But nothing made Harriet happy. She started to cry. She got louder and louder.

"Too bad Sam's not here," said Franklin, "He could make her stop crying."

Then I had an idea. I whispered in Franklin's ear. He put Harriet's blanket over his hand barked.

Harriet giggled.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw something small and round come falling out of the sky and it landed in the bushes. I went to investigate while Franklin, his mother and sister continued on their walk.

I picked up the small round object and the moment I put it on the ground, it pop opened and it transformed into the Bakugan Haos Mega Nemus. He stretched himself until he felt much better.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He turned and saw me and he stared deeply into my eyes, suddenly I screamed in pain as the Haos Attribute Symbol burned itself into my left – hind leg and Nemus screamed in pain as well as a Jackal Footprint burned itself onto his left hand. After the pain had gone away, Me & Nemus were now Partner & Guardian.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Haos Mega Nemus," said Nemus, "Prince of the Haos Bakugan Kingdom called Amelia."

"Well my name is Joseph by the way, if you are a Bakugan Prince of Amelia, why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well," said Nemus, "You see Joseph, my parents ruled over Amelia. They brought great joy and prosperity to the kingdom. For they had invented, 'Fireworks'. But I discovered darker power. . . In the fireworks. My troubled parents consulted the Haos Solider Lars Lion. She foretold if I continued my dark path, I would be defeated by a warrior of Pyrus. I overheard this prophecy and I assumed the "Warrior of Pyrus" referred to a dragonoid, I led an army of Haos Gargonoids to conquer a Dragonoid village and then I returned home, expecting praise from my Parents but in their faces I saw only horror. I was banished from the Kingdom forever and I left and never saw them again."

"What is this strange marking on me?" I asked pointing to the Haos Attribute Symbol burned itself into my left – hind leg.

"This," said Nemus, "Is the sign of a Partner & Guardian. They each receive marks based on the other's personality and appearance; you received the Haos Attribute, so that makes you my partner and I received a Jackal Footprint and that makes me your Guardian."

I was overwhelmed by the aroma, I had just heard, and I went to catch up with Franklin, his mother and sister with Nemus following me.

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

"And that's how me and Nemus met," said Joseph.

"Wow!" said Po in astonishment, "That story was pretty amazing."

"Why, thank you," said Joseph.

Po bid the Mystery Inc Gang goodbye and went off, leaving the Mystery Inc Gang to resume their Lunch.


	3. Kevin the Llama & Pontifex

**Chapter 3.**

 **Kevin the Llama & Pontifex**

Po went to the Dogs & Roots cafe, where it sold Hot Dogs & Root Beer. Po brought two Hot Dogs and a Pint of Root Beer. As he looked for a table to sit at, he came across the Biker Mice from Mars Throttle, Vinnie & Modo and Kevin the Llama, his Guardian Pyrus Pontifex and his Pokemon Braixen.

"Hey there, big bro," said Throttle.

"It's not very often we see you here," said Vinnie.

"I just though I'd come here for something to eat," said Po.

"Hey Po," said Kevin, "Logan told me, Pontifex and Braxien that you want to know how me & the others earned our Guardians."

"Is this true?" asked Pontifex.

"Uh – huh," said Po as he stuffed his Hot Dog into his mouth.

"Well, Ok," said Kevin, "It all began on a bright sunny Friday in the summer in DillyDale.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I went to the DillyDale Lake to spend the entire day there, I brought my Beano Annual [2007], my travel radio, my sun glasses, my Dragon blanket and a lunch my mother had made me. I laid out my Dragon blanket, sat down on it; put my sun glasses on, turned on my radio to "Can't Stop the Feeling" and began to read the first page of my Beano.

"This is the life," I said to myself, "Sitting out here enjoying the sun."

Just then a capsule bearing the Pyrus Attribute symbol came flying from the heavens, and it crashed landed right next to me, and it made me jump and I walked carefully towards the capsule as it hiss and opened up and Pontifex step out woozily.

"That was some ride," he said and then he saw me looking at him, and Pontifex looked deeply into my eyes, and instantly we felt something click inside us. . . . Something like a bond. . . Suddenly, I let out a scream of pain as the Pyrus Attribute symbol was burned onto my right leg and Pontifex let out a roar of agony as a llama footprint was burned onto his left wing.

After the pain faded me & Pontifex were now as bonded Partner & Guardian.

"What this?" I asked as I stared at the Pyrus Attribute on my right leg.

"I know what it means," said Pontifex, "When a Bakugan like me meets someone like you, a special relationship takes place and you have the Pyrus Attribute and I have a Llama footprint so that means you are my partner and I' am your Guardian, and by the way my name is Pontifex."

"I am Kevin the Llama," I said.

"The name "Kevin" really suits a Llama like you," said Pontifex.

"Thank you very much, Pontifex," I said, "By the way, where did you come from in that capsule?"

"That is a long story," said Pontifex and he told me all about the Destruction of Vestoria and how his parents had sent him away for safety.

"It's just not me that has been sent away from home," said Pontifex.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"6 more Bakugan have been sent away from Vestoria for safety as well," said Pontifex. For the rest of the day, me and Pontifex went swimming in the Lake and Pontifex said to me:

"Kev," he said, "I'm really looking forward to enjoy living in DillyDale with you, partner."

"I am really glad to hear it," I said, "My Pyrus Pontifex."

That evening, I returned home with Pontifex, as we went through the back door that led into the kitchen, my mother saw us coming home.

"Ah," she said, "Kevin you're home, come sit down, your supper is ready."

I sat down at the table, my supper was carrot & apple soup, just then my mother saw Pontifex sitting on the table next to me and she said to me:

"Kevin, who is that?" she asked pointing to Pontifex and I replied:

"Mum," I said, "This is Pontifex, he is my new guardian, and I'm his partner, and he has been sent away from his home and now he has nowhere to live, can he please live with us?"

My mother smiled and she giggled before saying:

"Okay, Kevin as he is your guardian, he can live with us."

I jumped for joy before I and Pontifex both hugged each other, and Pontifex said to my mother:

"Thank you, Mrs Llama."

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Po had scoffed down his Hot Dogs as Kevin had finished his story.

"That was awesome!" said Po as he drank his Root Beer, "Do you know if there's anyone I could ask?"

"Well," said Modo, "A few animals, Bakugan & Pokemon went to the Polar Bear Ice Cream Parlor half an hour ago."

"Maybe you should ask them," said Vinnie

"Thank you!" said Po and he quickly left the Dogs & Roots cafe.


	4. Alexander the Lion & Ingram

**Chapter 4.**

 **Alexander the Lion & Ingram**

Po arrived at the Polar Bear Ice Cream Parlour and he came across Abigail the Kangaroo, Alexander the Lion, Travis the Tiger, their Guardians Aquos Akiwmos, Ventus Ingram, Haos Blade Tigrerra & Abigail's Pokemon Dedenne. Abigail was having a Frosty Chocolate Milkshake while Dedenne was a bowl of Ice Cream, Travis was having a Ice Cream Sundae and Alexander was having a Carmel Apple.

They did not notice Po as he came up towards but Travis was the first to notice Po.

"Well, well, well," he said, "If it isn't the Dragon Warrior."

"How are you doing today?" asked Abigail.

"I am doing fine," said Po.

Po saw Akiwmos, Ingram & Tigrerra sitting on the table Abigail, Alexander & Travis were sitting at.

"How did you three get your Guardians?" he asked them.

Abigail, Alexander, Travis, Akiwmos, Ingram & Tigrerra looked at Po in confusion before Travis spoke up:

"Why did you ask that?"

"Well, I am curious about how you Animals earn your Guardians," said Po, "And I've already asked Logan, Joseph & Kevin."

"You want to know about our Guardian stories?" asked Abigail.

Po nodded.

"Ok," said Alexander, "I'll go first. It all began on the 13th of December."

* * *

 **Flashback**

I sadly looked out of the window of the Hippopotamus Drama School, which was owned by the Drama Teacher Miss Flouncalot Hippo, I was chosen by her to play Smaug in the hit musical "Lord of the Rings" but despite being a student in the Hippopotamus Drama School, I was feeling homesick, I missed my mother, I missed my younger sister Abigail, and most of all I missed all my friends back home in DillyDale.

"Alexander," said a voice coming from behind me, I turned away from the Window and saw Miss Flouncacalot's head in the door, "its time for lunch and then after that it will time for the final practice of the musical."

I groaned a deep groan as he headed to the cafeteria. That evening as I walked away from the Hippopotamus Drama School back to my Uncle and Aunt's house, I said sadly to myself:

"Why should I have been chosen to play Smaug?"

Suddenly I heard a loud explosion and I looked up and saw a capsule bearing the Ventus Attribute symbol hurtled from the heavens, it slammed into the ground in front of me, and I gasped as I stood in astonishment as the smoke cleared.

The top of the capsule blew off, and Ventus Ingram step out woozily, and she stretched herself until she felt much better.

"Where I' am I?" she said to herself, before she turned her head and saw me looking at her with astonishment, and Ingram started back deeply into my eyes, suddenly I roared in pain and Ingram screamed in pain as well. I saw the Ventus Attribute symbol burn into my rump, and Ingram saw the Element of Courage, a lion paw print burn itself on to her right wrist. When the pain was gone, we were now partner & guardian.

"Who are you?" I asked, "and where have you come from?"

"My name is Ingram," said Ingram, "and I come from Vestoria, which has now been destroyed."

"Well, my name is Alexander," I said, "and besides, back home in DillyDale, I have seen T.V show called "Bakugan New Vestoria" aren't you suppose to be a Guardian Bakugan to Shun Kazami?"

"Oh no," said Ingram with laugh, "that one you saw was a completely different Ventus Ingram."

"What is this strange marking?" I asked gesturing to the Ventus symbol burned into my flesh.

"This," said Ingram "is the sign of a partner and guardian. They each receive marks based on the other's personality and appearance; you received the Ventus Attribute, so that makes you my partner and I received a lion paw print and that makes me your guardian."

I was overwhelmed by the aroma, I had just heard, and I continued on my way to my Uncle and Aunt's house with Ingram following me.

The following evening was the evening of the performance that took place on an open air theatre, and when it came to my part of Smaug, I looked nervously at my new Guardian [who was at the back of the stage], and Ingram gave me a thumbs up, and it gave me the Courage to perform in front of the audience, which made the performance a huge success.

And at the end of the Drama School year, Miss Flouncacalot went to speak to me, whom was about to leave for home with Ingram:

"Alexander," she said as I put his rucksack on his back, "I am very proud of you, for what you did, so I have deicide to make you and Ingram my official students of the year."

As I walked towards the Zoo Central Train Station with Ingram riding on my head, I could not believe what Miss Flouncacalot had said to me and Ingram just said:

"Alexander, I can't wait to meet your family & friends in DillyDale, partner."

"I am glad to hear it, my Ventus Ingram," I said as we got on to the Animal Freight Train, which was heading towards DillyDale.

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Wow!" exclaimed Po, "What an amazing story."

"And from then on," said Alexander, "Me & Ingram have been best friends ever since."

Po turned to Travis and said:

"How did you earn your Guardian?"


	5. Travis the Tiger & Blade Tigrerra

**Chapter 5.**

 **Travis the Tiger & Blade Tigrerra**

"It all began at the Cuddles Avenue Farm," said Travis.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was Harvest Time and me, the Bananas in Pyjamas, the Teddies and Rat in the hat were very busy.

"We're going to be very busy," said B2, "but once we've harvested the wheat."

"Fresh and grounded," said Amy.

"We have lots of lovely flour," said Morgan.

"To make beautiful cakes and bread," said Lulu.

"For weeks and weeks to come," said Rat.

"Yummy, home made bread," I said.

Suddenly an idea came bumping into the Bananas, the Teddies, and Rat in the hat and me too.

"Are you thinking what am thinking, everyone?" asked B2.

"We think we are B2." We all said together, "IT'S HARVEST TIME!"

Suddenly there came a loud explosion, which made us to stop working and jump with surprise.

"What was that?" asked a startled Rat.

"It sounded like it came from the beach," I said I then turned to the teddies.

"Morgan, Lulu, Amy," i said to them, "you three stay here."

I turned to the Bananas and Rat.

"B1, B2, Rat," I said to them, "you three come with me."

With that, I ran off towards the spoken Location with the Bananas and Rat in the Hat following close behind me. we made it to the beach and we saw the Capsule bearing the Haos Attribute symbol and I went up to it slowly.

"Travis be careful," said B1, "We do not know what's inside that thing."

The top of the capsule opened up and Blade Tigrerra got out and she stretched herself as she said to herself:

"That was some ride, thank goodness that's over."

She then turned and saw me looking at her in amazement and Tigrerra stared back deeply into my eyes suddenly we screamed with pain, I saw the Haos symbol burn into my rump and Tigrerra saw the Element of Knowledge, a tiger pawprint burn onto her left wrist, after the pain was gone we were now Partner & Guardian.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Blade Tigrerra," said Tigrerra, "you may call me Tigrerra."

"Well, my name is Travis," I said, "and besides, back home in DillyDale, I have seen T.V show called "Bakugan New Vestoria" aren't you suppose to be a Guardian Bakugan to Runo Misaki?"

"Oh no no no," Tigrerra said with a chuckle, "that one you saw was a completely different Blade Tigrerra."

"What is this strange marking?" I asked pointing to the Haos symbol burned into his flesh.

"This," said Tigrerra, "is the sign of a partner and guardian. They each receive marks based on the other's personality and appearance; you received the Haos Attribute, which makes you my partner and I received a tiger pawprint, which makes me your Guardian."

I was overwhelmed by the aroma, and after I introduced his new Guardian to the Bananas, Rat in the Hat and the Teddies back at the Cuddles Avenue Farm we all got back to work.

That night, we all celebrated their hard work with a great Harvest feast.

"Look at all the splendid food B1," said B2.

"And we made it all ourselves B2," said B1.

"Before we begin our Great Feast," said Rat, "I would like to thank everyone for all their hard work, especially Blade Tigrerra we couldn't have done it without her."

"Thank you very much Rat," said Tigrerra.

And with these words, the Bananas, the Teddies, Rat in the Hat and me and even Tigrerra all tucked into the feast. And while they were eating, B2 turned to me and Tigrerra and said to Tigrerra:

"Let me tell you something Tigrerra, you and Travis are going to get along very well together especially since you two are Tigers."

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Travis had finished his story as Po was guzzling down some Ice Cream.

"That was such an Amazing story," he said as he guzzled another spoon full of Ice Cream into his mouth.

Abigail, Alexander, Travis, Akiwmos, Ingram & Tigrerra just rolled their eyes and laughed.


	6. Abigail the Kangaroo & Akiwmos

**Chapter 6.**  
 **Abigail the Kangaroo Akiwmos**

It became nighttime when Po, Abigail, Alexander, Travis, Akiwmos, Ingram & Tigrerra left the Polar Bear Ice Cream Palour.

"Me & Tigrerra better head home to DillyDale to get some sleep," said Travis.

"Yeah," agreed Tigrerra, "Because tomorrow we are going to the DillyDale Amuesmt Park."

"Me & Ingram better do the same too," said Alexander, "Because we are visiting Diego De La Vega in Los Angeles."

Baying Alexander, Travis, Ingram & Tigrerra goodbye. Po, Abigail, Akiwmos & Dedenne set along the path back home. For Po, the Jade Palace Dorm. For Abigail, the Turtles Dorm.

"Abigail," said Po, "Could you tell me how you & Akiwmos met please?"

"Ok," said Abigail, "It all began in the forest."

* * *

 **Flashback**

I was on a nature hike as it was for my Geography homework.

"What a perfect day for a nature hike," I said to myself.

Suddenly I heard a rustle and saw a Aquos Capsule caught in the trees. It opened up and out fell Akiwmos.

"Ooooh…" he groaned as he rubbed his head and then he saw me looking at him and he stared deeply into my eyes, suddenly I screamed in pain as the Aquos Symbol burned into my thigh, and Akiwmos screamed in pain as a Kangaroo footprint burn on to his arm, after the pain faded away we were now Partner & Guardian.

I saw the Aquos Symbol carved into my flesh and then turned to Akiwmos, who was looking at the Kangaroo footprint burn onto his arm, and I spoke to him.

"Who are you?"

Akiwmos looked from his arm to me before answering:

"I am Aqous Akiwmos."

"My name is Abigail," said Abigail, "by the way what is this strange marking on me?"

"This," said Abigail,, "is the sign of a partner and guardian. They each receive marks based on the other's personality and appearance; you received the Aqous Attribute, so that makes you my partner and I received an Kangaroo footprint and that makes me your guardian."

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Abigail had finished her story, just as she, Akiwmos, Dedenne and Po reached the split in the road. It was here that they bid their farewells and went their separate ways and called it a day.

 **The End**

 **THE NEXT STORY WILL BE THE LEGEND OF SLEEPY HOLLOW**


End file.
